Zhang Fei/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhang Fei in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Does a quick swing while holding pike upward. : : A mid-range thrust done at a slanted angle. :↓ + : A crouching side swing. :↓ + : Does a downward stab. : , , : Does a quick swipe, an upward arcing slash, and a wide side swing. : , , : Similar to the last move, but replaces the wide swing with a turning thrust using weapon's blunt end. :→, → + : Rams opponent with shoulder. :Release ↓ + , , : Raises weapon at an upper angle, does an overhead swing, and thrusts forward. :Release ↓ + : Pierces the enemy's midsection. :↓, ↘, → + : Launches a diagonal overhead swing. :↓, ↘, → + : Twirls pike before thrusting it towards the enemy. :↓, ↙, ← + : A powerful upward blow. :↓, ↙, ← + , : Inflicts two twirling slashes. :→, → + , , , , , : Spins around four times before unleashing a long thrust forward. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Twirls weapon about before stomping on the ground, causing the enemy to lose their balance. Can be avoided by jumping at the right moment. :↻ + : Alternate throw. Uses pike shaft to strangle opponent while spinning, hurling them away afterwards. : + : Juggles opponent by twirling weapon against them several times, sending them airborne before swatting them away at a short distance. :Air / : Jumps forward and launches an overhead swing. Also hits fallen enemies. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Stabs opponent, twirls weapon around before jabbing, and does another thrust while charging forward. The true version of this move adds another short stab and a fierce stomp. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A spinning slash with spear above his head. : , : Knocks opponent in air with blunt end of his spear. : , , : A stunning attack with the blunt end of his spear. : , , , : A back punt with the blunt end of spear behind him. : , , , : An inward strike with pike, butt end attack, downward slash, then a right-to-left swing. : : Slaps the ground with his spear with advancing slashes and ends with a 360° jump and swat. : , : Slash to the right. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Zhang Fei leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , : Two attacks to the right side, two to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Zhang Fei is a short range, slow and powerful fighter whose main strength lies in dueling officers. He will have trouble against characters who can out range his attacks or by those with faster attack speeds. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A scooping upward slash. Follows up with a meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Twirls pike then stomps on the ground to make an earthquake. : , , , , , : An inward strike with pike, butt end attack, downward slash, then a right-to-left swing, and outward one-handed swing, then a spinning midair slash. :Dashing : Does a sideways shoving headbutt. Horse Moveset : , , , , , : Same as before, only with three more attacks added. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Stuns nearby enemies with an electric force before stomping the ground to damage them. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. One of the only taunts to both damage and K.O. foes, and resembles his victory pose. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Grabs forward with his left hand. If he connects, he then slams his foe to the ground. Unblockable throw, but cannot activate elements. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of rampaging slashes then does a stomping shout to create a shockwave. Staggers foes. : , , , : Zhang Fei stabs the foe and lifts them up. He twirls his spear to shred the foe and swings his spear around to finish the attack if he connects. Unblockable throw that can activate elements. : , : Same as before but has a slightly different animation where he leans to the right a bit more. : , : Lands and plants his blade in the ground that causes a quake. :L1, : Counters with the ending blow of his C4 chain. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A blue tremor stomp that knocks over foes. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but the shockwave now does more damage and can properly K.O. enemies. : , , , : Same as before but removes the initial grab, and is now a wind-up single hit attack. : , , , , : Zhang Fei jumps and brings the blunt edge of his spear to the ground, forming a ground flashing quake. : , , , , , , , , : After the outward slash, Zhang Fei starts his C4 chain. : (True): Launches with an upward-outward swing, then does a stomping shout emitting a ring shockwave. : , : Zhang Fei performs a flip and smashes down his spear into the ground with one hand, causing a ground flash quake. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a new ability. Removes the bow moveset from previous games. :R1: Shoulder-rams the enemy in a punching manner similar to a right-cross. Causes notable crashing knockback which goes a fair distance. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Does a leaping slash that produces a large stream of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Causes strong winds to rise from above by stomping on the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Generates a large radial shockwave. Fighting Style Like all Dynasty Warriors characters he mainly keeps his Dynasty Warriors 5 moveset or a variation of it throughout the series. Zhang Fei's range is still a problem but he is slightly compensated by his status as a Power type; where he's able to tank a majority of normal attacks. His R1 is great for one on one combat. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Several left and right swings, each with a wide radius. Performs a simple downwards slash and follows with two more swings. Ends the chain by twirling his spear around him six times while stepping forward. : string (Renbu ∞): Mighty downwards swing with the spear's longer blade end. Follows with a rising slash with his shorter blade. Spins his weapon above his head twice and yells, clearing enemies away from him. : (held): Hard swing to the front. 90 degree hit radius. : : Series of swings hitting left and right. During the finale, Zhang Fei smashes his spear into the ground and yells, clearing people away from him. When he's done, he yanks his spear out, kicking up soil and hitting foes who are in its range. : , : Quick downwards swing. Hits with the longer blade end. : , : Rises a bit in the air, both arms holding his weapon behind him. Smashes the ground with his spear's bottom blade. :Dashing : Slash with the spear's shorter blade. :Dashing : Wide swing with his spear's longer blade. Takes some time to execute and recover from. :Grapple attack : Midway overhead slash that stops at his torso. If it connects, he smashes the flat end of his blade twice on his enemy. :Grapple attack : Shifts his weapon into one hand and swings his free arm forward. If he catches someone, he will rotate his body twice before throwing his foe. :Deadlock attack: Stabs the short blade of his spear into his foe's torso. Stomps forward a few steps before launching them off its tip. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Zhang Fei's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: Several swings to the right. : : Hard swing to the right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In this title Zhang Fei was extremely buffed. He received an excellent moveset almost at all aspects with the most longest spear. His fast hard-hitting attacks are followed by 360 degree swings each. However, his movespeed remains almost slowest in game. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang Fei mainly uses his version of the spear moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Fei is affiliated with the double voulge in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does a powerful upward-slanted energy swatting-slash as he teeters to knock his foes away via a batter-up motion. :Musou - Giant's Throw (金剛大旋風): : Shouts, then reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Zhang Fei holds the victim by the heels, spins on the spot for a few circles before tossing him/her out. :Alternate Musou - Titan Whirlwind (双星羅漢撃): R1 + : Does a powerful slash to knock his opponents off their feet then proceeds to spin-twirl his spear overhead to juggle them via generating winds before doing a final slash to knock them away. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Zhang Fei is affiliated with the twin pike in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Slams weapon into the earth multiple times, causing it to shake with tremors. It ends with Zhang Fei bellowing at the enemy with enough force to knock them back. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to expand in size and turn green. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Gains a new Type Action. : , : Stabs weapon into the ground to produce a tremor. :R1: Knocks back nearby opponents with an aura burst caused by a mighty stomp plus a war cry. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives unto the ground with a left-handed punch dive, then twirls weapon with enough force to produce a whirlwind as he lands, then launches a fierce left-handed outward swing. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Fei keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Drinks wine to grant himself a fire aura buff that momentarily increases his attack speed and attack damage (which will instantly wear off when weapon switching). :Aerial Musou - Mighty Shout (双星極震脚): , : Stomps the ground and releases a fierce war cry. :Awakening Musou: Slash downward multiple times while taking heavy steps along the way. At the end of the assault, he briefly pauses before generating a wave of energy in all directions. The extension has him swing wildly with his enflamed weapon before following up with a few extra strikes back and forth. Category:Movesets